


Bonds

by mickeylover303



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylover303/pseuds/mickeylover303
Summary: Sai makes an attempt to understand Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. crack!fic.





	Bonds

“Does it hurt?”

 

Sasuke ignores the sound of Sai’s voice next to him, keeping his gaze on the small television screen in the living area.

 

He has no intention of humouring Sai or doing anything that can be remotely misconstrued as an attempt to engage in conversation with someone who’s been intermittently staring at him for the past two hours since Sakura and Kakashi dropped him off at Naruto’s apartment.

 

Team bonding, Sakura had said.  To improve the dynamics of the recently reformed Team Seven, Kakashi said, adding that one-eyed grin Sasuke was sorely tempted to eradicate for good and then scurrying away with Sakura before Sasuke and Naruto could say anything.

 

Funny how Team Seven suddenly lost two of its members.

 

Their first day off together in weeks, of course they’d be stuck baby-sitting Sai after that catastrophic social faux pas during their last mission that nearly cost Konoha trade negotiations with Iron country six months in the making.

 

But it’s not like he and Naruto are the ones to teach Sai about that kind of thing.

 

Especially when the best they can come up with is keeping Sai too preoccupied with the mystery drama he likes to watch in order to prevent him from saying anything liable to get him killed by either one of them.

 

Which Naruto seems to forget the moment he actually decides to humour Sai.

 

“Does what hurt?”

 

“I’m asking Sasuke.”

 

“What happened to Sasuke, Sai?” Naruto says, leaning over the back of the couch from behind Sasuke to get closer to Sai.  He frowns and returns to his spot, facing Sasuke with a hand settled on Sasuke’s shoulder ready to shake him if the urge arises.  “What happened to you, Sasuke?”

 

With a patience quickly on the verge of waning, Sasuke removes the hand tightening its grip on his shoulder.  He’s not going to humour Naruto, either.

 

“I’ve noticed, Sasuke, you’ve been spending increasingly more time here,” Sai says, “rather than in your own apartment.  It confused me at first.  I’ve only recently come to understand that despite the volatile nature of your relationship with Naruto, you two are still friends.   Perhaps even closer than Naruto previously mentioned when he first discussed your friendship at length in an effort to explain it to me.  However, after a few more observations, last night, I finally came to a conclusion.”

 

“That’s not really telling me anything.”  Naruto glances between Sasuke and Sai.  “What happened?”

 

Crossing his arms, Sasuke grits his teeth.  He knows exactly where this is going, and if Sai continues, he’s going to make sure it ends up with something sharp in Sai’s eye.  “Nothing happened.  Don’t humour him.”

 

Naruto narrows his eyes.  “If it’s about you, Sasuke, I need to know.”

 

“Although,” Sai says, “after accidentally overhearing you during a private occasion, my only remaining curiosity lies in whether or not the experience would hurt.  While the noises you made didn’t sound particularly painful at the time, I still wonder if you could ever receive true sexual gratification in such a relationship, since I imagine Naruto doesn’t have a large—”

 

“Team bonding, my ass—that’s it!” Naruto snarls, leaping over a homicidal-looking Sasuke to reach for Sai.  “Hold still so I can unbond you and put Team Seven back to the way it’s supposed to be!”


End file.
